Skyfall
by metalbarbiex
Summary: Morgana kidnapped Merlin to get him on her side. It’s not hard as she knows the right spells to bind him to her. Dark, M-Rated for later chapters.


**Welcome to this little piece of FanFiction I've been working on mainly in my countless night shifts. I had this idea for years already but didn't quite get a grip on the story line. But now I proudly announce that I have made it! **

**This fanfic is M rated for later chapters. **

**English is not my native language so I already apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Have fun with this story, guys, and leave me a feedback! xx**

**_**

She looked at the dark haired man tied up to the ceiling of the hovel. Finally she has been able to fulfill the first step of her new plan to conquer Camelot. Arthur was nothing without his servant. Morgana sighed as old memories were flashing up in her mind. She has been a kind of friends with the young man who was now hanging from her ceiling. He also had backstabbed her in some way and now it was her time to pay all of the injustice done to her back. Eventually, it was late in the night and the servant was still not awake, so Morgana decided to get a couple of hours of sleep. Even if he would wake up, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

Morgana had a dream, a very vivid one. She saw herself with Merlin by her side and an army behind them, standing on a hill, ready to conquer Camelot. She looked at Merlin who then looked her deep in the eyes and nodded. That was the sign, they were ready to storm the castle. Morgana shot a magic ball of green light into the air and the army started to move. A devilish smirk on her lips as she watched her army falling into Camelot to the total surprise of her brothers knights. Merlin then took her hand and they started to walk after their fighters. Camelot's knights were helpless against the force of their magic and so when they reached the throne room Arthur and his roundtable knights were scared and shocked.

She smiled about the fear covering her brother's face as she stepped closer to him. Sir Leon dared to raise his sword against her but before she could open her mouth to say something, Merlin's eyes flashed golden and the sword threatening her was gone.

The pain of the trait of Arthur's once so loyal servant was clear to see and it gave Morgana a certain feeling of satisfaction. She smirked at Merlin who just stared at Arthur with a cold glare.

The dream vanished for a while, just to then come back but as a horrible nightmare. Morgana was laying on the cold Stone ground of the throne room, with panic in her eyes she looked to Arthur who was still shattered. Her eyes flew over to the corpses of two dead knights. Then she felt a breath on her hair and she faced towards it. Merlin was standing above her with shaking hands in which there was a dagger. Tears filled his eyes as he whispered 'I'm sorry.' and stabbed her directly into the heart.

Morgana awoke with a scream and looked around her just to see the unconscious servant still tied to the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths but the nightmare kept her pondering. As her dreams always bear a certain truth she needed to make absolutely sure that the end would not be the same in reality.

In peace, she had a little breakfast, cleansed herself and then studied the spell again, she would use on him to bend his will.

Then she had enough of waiting and decided to wake him by throwing a bucket of cold water over him. Watching him gasp for air and opening those deep blue eyes, she found herself thinking about that he didn't look bad wet. She shook that thought of quickly, taking a step back and watching how the servant realized where he was. He pulled on the ties which she strengthened with magic, just for the case.

'Morgana!' Merlin gasped and a mixture of shock and hatred appeared on his face. 'What on earth do you think you are doing?' he asked.

An cynical smile crowned her lips before she answered his question. 'Conquering Camelot.'

'That will never happen! You could just return and beg Arthur for forgiveness. He will forgive you, he misses you!' Merlin replied.

Morgana made a step towards him, anger resting on her face as her eyebrows tightened into a furious frown. She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer to her, not caring if the ties would hurt him. 'Who am I to beg anyone for forgiveness?' she hissed, her eyes boring into his with a hateful glare. 'Arthur doesn't want my kind in Camelot, anyway.'

'But you are his sister! Just let me free and come with me, I am sure he will forgive you.'

'Shut up!' she yelled and let go of his collar. She walked around the hut, trying to regain calmness. Meanwhile, Merlin pulled on the ties again, trying to discretely break free of them.

When she returned to him he had obviously given up to free himself already. What a fool, she thought, how can he even think he could just break free.

'Do you know, why I captured you?' she asked.

Merlin shook his head and locked his eyes with hers. He wondered what she wanted with him. There was no way she could know he had magic, too. So what would she want with a simple servant? Wouldn't it have made Arthur weaker if she would have captured Gwen?

'Wait and see, Merlin.' she spoke with a devilish grin on her lips as she walked behind the servant. She laid her hand on the back of his neck what made him shiver from the cold of her skin. 'What are you doing?' he asked with hope for an answer. Morgana spoke the spell and kept her hand in the same position. Merlin felt his neck heating up to a point where it was literally on fire. He hissed and gritted his teeth, waiting for the pain to stop burning as he suddenly collapsed.

Morgana watched the dark haired one, unconscious hanging in his ties. She wouldn't open them until she was sure her spell had worked so she had to test it. As she got a little impatient, she threw another bucket of water at him to wake him up again.

A surprised look came to the servants face as he opened his eyes. 'Milady!' he gasped in surprise. Suspiciously she eyed him, looking for signs if her spell had worked it's magic. She needed to know if he was just acting or if he actually was enchanted. 'Merlin.' she replied not once taking her eyes off him.

'It is so good to see you again.' he said and smiled at her. Then he looked up to the ceiling seeing his hands tied up. Flickering his eyes between the ties and Morgana, he asked 'What is this about? Why am I tied up?'.

'Don't worry about that, Merlin.' she smirked and made a step towards him. She stared into his eyes, looking for signs if the spell had worked or not. She noticed the servants eyes going all over herself which gave her a weird shudder on her skin. She took another step closer to Merlin, their bodies were nearly touching, she could feel his breath on her face which sent more shudders down her spine. She has had feelings for the young servant a long time ago. She had wished for him to touch her and to kiss her even, but that was long over. After all he tried to kill her multiple times. Of course he did, he would do anything for Arthur. Sometimes one had the impression that Arthur was desiring Merlin instead of Guinevere.

Morgana's thoughts were broken when Merlin suddenly crashed his lips on hers, binding her into a deep kiss. Morgana was surprised and froze instantly for a short moment. Then she found herself replying to the kiss before she realized what she was doing and broke it, jumping backwards. Thoughts were running through her head, feelings from years ago flared up, leaving her mind in total confusion. On the one hand she felt intimidated by the servant's bold move, on the other hand she had to admit that it indeed had felt good. Hadn't she imagined a kiss from Merlin for so long, didn't she long for that to happen? She shook her head, that was when she had no idea who she really was. Those times are over, she said to herself, trying to focus on her actual plan again. Feelings were an obstacle for the plan of finally claiming her rightful place on Camelot's throne. But she was sure that was the sign that her spell had worked. With a devilish smile on her lips she turned back to Merlin.


End file.
